My Date with the Minister's Daughter
by Ravenshines
Summary: Slytherin seeker Albus and his best friend Scorpius decide to prank the Ravenclaws before their big match with Gryffindor. A couple hairs, some ingredients, and a fistfight later they find themselves brewing up some Polyjuice potion. After being nearly caught, Scorpius realizes he's stuck between a rock and a hard place with none other than Rose Granger-Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

I'm still writing my post-Hogwarts next-gen Rose and Scorp story but this came to mind so I had to write it down. Let me know what you think! JKR owns.

 **Fourth years Slytherin seeker Albus and his best friend Scorpius decide to prank the Ravenclaws before their big match with Gryffindor. A couple hairs, some ingredients, and a fistfight later they find themselves brewing up some Polyjuice potion. After being nearly caught, Scorpius realizes he's stuck between a rock and a hard place with the one person he absolutely cannot stand, Rose Granger-Weasley.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

"But I don't even like Quidditch! I'm not even on the team." Scorpius exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"That's not the point, I mean, we can't just let them disrespect us like that or our House -" Albus began to hiss back but was quickly interrupted by the sound of Professor Patil's heels hitting the floor as she rushed over to them.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, how many times do I have to remind you that silent study is exactly that- SILENT. This is your second and last warning. Especially you Al, I have absolutely no problem owling Ginny, if I hear you and your little friend discussing anything other than the required ingredients for the creation of Murtlap Essence or the after effects of Veritaserum. Unless, you are ready to take your Potions Final today?" She crossed her arms and stared at them expectantly.

Albus looked wide-eyed at his friend, who shook his head in return. "Uh, no sorry Aunt Parv-I mean Professor Parvati- I mean uh Professor Patil." He stuttered knowing fully well he would not be eligible to take the required Auror classes next year if he wasn't able to pass the Potions pre-requisite.

Professor Patil eyed them both carefully. Her face gentled, and she nodded her head, deeming his answer sufficient. She quickly stomped away to wake up a snoring Chancellor Finnigan who was currently using his copy of Advanced Potion-Making as a makeshift pillow.

"She can't, you know, take it a little easy on us?" Scorpius whispered annoyingly.

"Oh shut up, I know she's married to Uncle Charlie but you know nepotism is frowned upon or whatever," Albus whispered back.

"They've been together for years, right? Why doesn't she just take his last name?"

"Scorp you know she's the kind that believes in breaking standard Witching Norms or whatever. Plus, can you imagine how weird it would be to call her Professor Weasley in front of everyone? Rose would have a fit." Albus shuttered.

Scorpius began laughing at the idea, Albus quickly shoved him to quiet down but it was far too late. A voice called out from across the classroom, "ALBUS SEVERUS AND SCORPIUS HYPERION, DETENTION! And 5 points from Slytherin- EACH." Their surrounding housemates groaned in unison as Edwina Nott reaches out and smacks Scorpius's head with her Amortentia making manual.


	2. Chapter 2

JKR owns it all.

 **Fourth years Slytherin seeker Albus and his best friend Scorpius decide to prank the Ravenclaws before their big match with Gryffindor. A couple hairs, some ingredients, and a fistfight later they find themselves brewing up some Polyjuice potion. After being nearly caught, Scorpius realizes he's stuck between a rock and a hard place with the one person he absolutely cannot stand, Rose Granger-Weasley.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

Scorpius sat with his legs crossed, scrubbing away at yet another golden trophy until it couldn't possibly get any shinier. He sighed as he threw the _Most Successful Brewer of 1991_ in the "finished pile" and moved onto scrubbing the _Wizard Chess Champ of 2003_.

"AGH, why won't they just let us use magic to do this. There are hundreds of trophies in

this room." Albus scowled as he looked over at Scorpius. "How are you already halfway done?"

"Because I spent less time complaining and more time working. _Besides_ , as I'm sure you're aware, using magic would defeat the purpose of Detention."

Albus rolled his eyes, throwing his dirty cleaning cloth at the unsuspecting Scorpius.

"Hey! We're only here because of you anyways. You just can't let go of last night's Quidditch game."

"I'm not the one who laughed! And come on. We lost to _Ravenclaws_. Thomas, was one of our best players and all of a sudden his broom starts going loony on him? Obviously, they did something to it. They can't just get away with it, we've got to retaliate."

"That's not a good idea Al and you know it. We'd never get away with it."

"But they're Ravenclaws for Merlin's sake! They spend more time reading than they ever do practicing. I swear they cheated."

"What's wrong with reading?" Scorp laughed.

"Oh, I forgot, Scorpius Malfoy, first in our class, would much rather be nose deep into a History of Magic than anywhere near a Bludger. You've got to be as Bagshot as Bathilda if you don't like Quidditch."

"Don't you mean second?" A voice called out from the doorway. A skinny redhead stood leaning against the entrance, arms crossed, a playful smile on her face. Another light-haired girl in similar Gryffindor robes stood behind her, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Please don't start Rose," Albus called out knowingly.

Scorpius stood up, dropping plaques in the process, and stalked his way over to the door. "Yeah, only because I had the flu during our Transfiguration mid-term. Unfortunately, my father isn't on a first-name basis with half the faculty. Unlike some people, I can't just have a test date rescheduled when it's convenient."

"You're insufferable. That was only one time and you know it was for Victorie's engagement party. It's not my fault your own cousin, Teddy, forgot to invite you." She countered smugly.

"Ah and here I was, thinking that after 4 long years of school, my two best friends would finally stop wanting to murder each other," Albus mumbled to nobody in particular.

"Just admit it Malfoy, I'm _smarter_ than you." She scoffed, ignoring her cousin.

"More gullible? Definitely. More arrogant? You got that right. More ginger? Clearly. Smarter, however? I think not Gryffindork."

Rose having now abandoned the door stood directly in front of Scorpius, her hands balled into a fist. He was intimidatingly taller than her now so she used her deathly stare to compensate.

"OKAY, I think that's enough bickering for one day don't ya think?" Albus ran forward and grabbed Scorp's shoulders, shooting his cousin a look. "Besides, Filch should be back any moment. I refuse to spend another hour cleaning without magic."

"Exactly, let's go Rose." The blonde girl who had been quiet until now reached out for her friend's hand, slowly dragging an annoyed Rose away. "I wanna stop by the infirmary before we work on that ridiculous Herbology project."

"Right, fine. Anyways, Albus I only came here to inform you that Hufflepuff disqualified. Their keeper was caught trying to brew up some Felix Felicis. We're going against the Ravenclaws for the cup, a little after Christmas." She smiled brightly. She was, in fact, the Captain. Scorpius turned to look at his friend, the Slytherin seeker.

"Right well, kick their arse for me. I was just telling Scorp that they jinxed Thomas's broom the day we had our match against them. I'd rather have my favorite Gryffindor win over those

loser Ravens any day, oh, and don't tell the others I said that." Albus laughed, he could already picture the irritated reactions of the rest of the Weasley/Potter tribe.

Up until now, Rose's friend hadn't been paying attention to the conversation, her primary focus had been to pull the redhead into the hallway and away from the trophy room but she quickly turned and shot Albus a dirty look.

"If they jinxed Thomas's broom, explain how Dante and Jasper were the one's who got hurt." She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Who?" Scorpius asked the blonde.

"The Ravenclaw backup Beaters, remember? The ones who fell into the stands. Jasper's one of the few nice ones. They were filling in while the regular Beaters were stuck with Prefect duties." Albus answered.

"Oh right, I forgot. They're with Pomfrey right? I heard they're going to be there for at least 5 weeks. Even during the break. Apparently, they're both allergic to Skele-Gro? Now that's just bad luck."

The blonde rolled her eyes, only now did Albus notice how puffy and red they were as if she had been crying. Rose glanced warily at her friend then back to Scorpius.

"You're _SO_ insensitive. Come on Callidora, let's go. Bye Al, try not to piss off Aunt Parv again." With that both left the room.

"What did I do this time?" Scorp looks exasperatedly to his best friend.

"Girls." Albus shook his head and picked up _Healer of 1997_ and started scrubbing.


	3. Chapter 3

What do you all think of the length of the chapters? I want to write them longer but I just wanted the basic information to be set up first nicely first. I also hope that last word wasn't offensive, i just couldn't think of an insult that sounded right lol

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

"Well, well if it isn't Slytherin Squib Potter and his little Deatheater girlfriend, Malfoy." Lysander hisses as he walks up to their table, fully dressed in Quidditch robes. He picks up Scorpius's potions book which he quickly examined before dropping it onto the table. It flops open to a random page. "On a little study date during breakfast are we?" He looked at the girl on his shoulder expectantly and as if on cue she started laughing. The boy who stood behind him just stared at his feet.

"What do you want Scamander? Here to cheat your way into something else again?" Albus sneered back.

" _Possibly_." The Ravenclaw boy smiled. Turning to the girl he whispers something in her ear and she giggles and nods her head. "Save a kiss for me before practice Lysy." She says as she makes her way to her House's table.

"Lysy? How adorable, almost makes me want to vomit." Scorpius rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. So I hear me and that little Weasel will be going head to head for the Cup after the break."

"You came here to talk about Quidditch? I get it, you won this round." Albus growled.

"No, I came here to talk about your cousin," Lysander smirks as he plops down to sit across from the two boys. "She's gotten a lot prettier this year hasn't she?" He lifts his hands to rest behind his neck. Albus quickly stands up. A few curious students look over their way.

"Stay away from her," Albus says sternly, his voice dangerously low, both hands on the table, eyes deadlocked on Lysander's.

"I've heard she's a prude. It'd be a shame if someone, you know, got in the way of that that little innocent act she's got going on." A smug grin crept across his face.

Before Albus could react, a fist reached out and made it's way to the Ravenclaws face and just as quickly Lysander reached out, bursting Scorpius's lips, then his hands firmly grasped onto his robes, and pulled him forward. His upper body practically on the table at this point. Suddenly the voices around them hushed to a whisper. Everyone was staring.

"You're going to pay for that one." With a hand still gripping Scorpius, he uses the other to pull out his wand and points it at the Slytherin's throat.

Suddenly a figure pushes the two apart. "Get out of the way Lorcan!" It's the quiet boy who stood behind them.

"Come on Lys, you're lucky none of the Professors are in yet otherwise you could kiss Captain goodbye." He nods an apology at the two boys. He may have been the git's twin brother, but they were complete opposites.

Lysander brushes his brother's hand off of him and sweeps his hair to one side. His other hand reaching up to the black eye Scorpius had left him.

"Pureblood trash." He spat as he let his brother lead him out of the Great Hall towards the Quidditch field.

"What was that about?!" Rose cries out as she runs over to the Slytherin table, James and Dominique by her side. They had been busy creating strategies to win the Cup, while Dom had been engrossed in an early morning makeout sesh with her new boyfriend when they finally noticed the yelling.

"Is that Scamander git at it again? I'll take care of him if you need me to." James states angrily.

"I honestly don't understand how he's Luna Lovegood's son. Like we used to be such great friends with him and his brother as kids." Dom shakes her head.

"Not to mention they're invited to Vic and Teddy's wedding. It's one thing having to put up with the jerk at school, but at home too? It's despicable." James shakes his head, flustered.

"Scor- Malfoy, your lip, it's bleeding. Callidora said she saw you hit him first, what did he say to you?" Rose asks with genuine concern in her voice.

Scorpius decides to ignore her and uses his sleeve to wipe away at his mouth. "Al, let's do it. Let's get back at those fucking Ravencunts."

"Thank Merlin." Albus slams his hand down firmly and it makes contact with the only object that hadn't fallen off their part of the table. Scorpius reaches down to pull the book from underneath Albus's palm and the title of the open chapter catches his eye, _Perfectly Precise Preparation of Polyjuice Potion._


End file.
